


【玹容 Jaeyong】七日网友 Seven Days

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: Lofter同名。小小白色的樱花让周围的黑暗也隐约发亮。舒服地冲了个热水澡，郑在玹一手用毛巾揉着湿淋淋的的头发，到冰箱里拿了一瓶零度可乐，走到电脑前坐下，白皙的皮肤因浴室的蒸汽渲染成粉色。周日的夜晚需要好好享受。





	【玹容 Jaeyong】七日网友 Seven Days

小小白色的樱花让周围的黑暗也隐约发亮。

-

舒服地冲了个热水澡，郑在玹一手用毛巾揉着湿淋淋的的头发，到冰箱里拿了一瓶零度可乐，走到电脑前坐下，白皙的皮肤因浴室的蒸汽渲染成粉色。周日的夜晚需要好好享受。

他熟练地登陆“深蓝”网站---市内最大的实名制线上同志交友论坛，果不其然看到消息列表又被陌生人好友请求与新聊天消息塞满。郑在玹嘴角勾起轻轻笑了，脸上浮现浅浅的酒窝。他对自己的魅力很有自信，光凭自己的外表，就足以男女通杀。这个论坛他其实仅设置了头像，以及遵守论坛的要求放了三张普通生活照，但光这些就足够让他大受欢迎。大量的人涌来申请好友，而那些加了好友的人，哪怕郑在玹表现出冷淡的态度隔几天才不冷不热回一两句，依然热情地每天给郑在玹发着消息。

郑在玹笑着拨了一把还湿着的刘海，摇摇头喝了一口冰可乐，发出满足的叹息，然后闲闲地滑动鼠标查看好友申请表。

握着鼠标的手突然停下，郑在玹饶有兴致地看着其中一位申请者的头像：从相貌来看，是不输于自己的脸蛋。准确点可以说很漂亮，因为五官过于精致帅气到漂亮的类型。大大的比例惊人的漂亮平行四边形眼睛里盛着仿佛戴了大直径美瞳的黑亮瞳仁，削减了刀削般锋利的下颚线带来的凌厉感。嘴唇不厚但红润饱满，脸部线条如3D建模动画一般精致得不真实。要不是提前知道“深蓝”注册时要求上传证件照，并通过电脑人脸识别判断头像和生活照是否一致的验证方式，郑在玹几乎以为这是拿了某个游戏人物仿真照或者某个男明星的照片冒充的。

“真的有长成这样子的人吗？”郑在玹不自觉嘴里轻念道，探究地点开他的主页。

——————

主页展示的三张生活照非常简单，一张是举着一个看起来就甜得腻死人的奶油蛋糕笑，一张是略显羞涩地与樱花的自拍，还有一张甚至是高中毕业合影拿来凑数。

看来不是个喜欢拍照的人。郑在玹想着点开那张毕业照放大，虽然是合照，但还是可以凭出众的五官一眼看到那个人。照片上的他没有笑，冷冷的样子看起来倒是很强势酷得很。郑在玹轻笑，要不是看过另两张他笑起来的样子差点就被骗了。不知道是不是郑在玹自己的错觉，好像周围同学离他的距离相对和其他人稍微远了一点。而且，郑在玹低低笑了，这个人以为自己偷偷看斜前方那个男生的眼神没人发现吗。小麦色的肌肤，笑起来雪白的牙齿……郑在玹盯着那个人斜前方的男生看了几秒，没有自己帅。自信让他很快下了结论。

——————

轻松按下了好友申请的通过键，被勾起兴趣的郑在玹难得主动地先发了一个“Hi”。

对方迟迟没有回复。郑在玹皱起眉头，闪烁的绿点明明显示对方在线。虽然不知道为什么正常在线的绿点会持续亮着这个人的却闪烁不停，难道是在不断上线再下线？郑在玹忍不住因自己的想法失笑，哪有这么无聊的人。他笑着摇摇头又喝了一口可乐。

“你好。”过了大约十分钟，对方终于回复了两个字，非常正经客气的语气。  
郑在玹挑高了一边的眉毛，这个人不是完全没经验就是在装纯，不管哪种都不好玩。郑在玹轻哼了一声，轻蔑地看了那句“你好”。“深蓝”说是网络交友论坛，实际本质是Y炮网站，怎么可能有什么雏儿，而这个时代装清纯已经过时了。

不过对方的外表实在很符合自己的口味，算了，这次换自己主动点吧。

“李泰容……对吧，我可以叫你泰容吗？”  
又是好几分钟的沉默，荧幕上不断闪烁的绿点让郑在玹突然有点烦躁，狠狠喝了好几口可乐，冰镇的液体流淌过喉咙的感觉终于让他舒服了一点。

“你可以叫我在玹。”这是在“深蓝”上郑在玹最主动的一次。  
“……嗯，很高兴认识你，在玹。”郑在玹勾起嘴角，他就知道，没有人可以拒绝他。

“我刚刚看了你主页的照片，你喜欢吃蛋糕吗？”  
“.....我...我其实喜欢吃所有甜食。我喜欢吃甜的东西，甜食、零食、巧克力。吃完甜的东西，就会感觉很幸福。”

真是小孩子的口味啊，郑在玹轻笑起来，有趣，他开始期待两人第一次上垒的场景了。不知道这个人的舌头尝起来是不是也是奶油蛋糕味的，他忍不住遐想起来。

“考得热热的贝果涂上鲜奶油再浇上巧克力酱当早餐吃起来会很满足；还有泰式奶茶，一定要选全糖加双份炼乳和淡奶的；芝士蛋糕和芒果刨冰也不错……““啊对了还有可可布朗尼和巧克力奶昔！”甜食这个话题好像引起了李泰容的极大热情，像报菜名一样又补上了一大段。  
在李泰容话匣终于被打开后，两人又聊了很多内容，从听歌取向到爱玩的游戏。郑在玹发现他与李泰容默契度极高，明明刚认识却像相识多年的老友一般，聊起天来异常合拍。而李泰容真的像小孩子一样，碰到比如音乐和游戏这种感兴趣的话题就叽叽喳喳说个不停，好像从来没有和朋友聊过天一样兴奋。

郑在玹抬头看了眼墙上挂着的钟表，居然已经凌晨两点了，一向严格自律的他从来没有在论坛聊到这么晚过。八点多还要去公司上班，周一就迟到的话不仅年终奖泡汤还会被老板眼刀绞杀，必须得睡了。  
李泰容还在兴奋地说他玩刺激战场的经验，郑在玹看着屏幕无奈笑了笑，慢慢打出：“泰容，现在已经很晚了，我八点半还要上班，必须要睡了。你也赶紧去睡觉吧，年纪轻轻熬夜可不好哦，健康是很重要的。”  
对方似乎有点失落，过了几分钟才回复道：“嗯，那……晚安。在玹晚安。”  
“泰容晚安，做个好梦～我们明天晚上再聊。”  
“真的吗？也是这个时间吗？”李泰容一扫之前的失落，很快急切回复问道。  
郑在玹脸上挂起好看的酒窝，“嗯，明天晚上再聊。”  
“那约好了！”

自己这次真是前所未有的有耐心，郑在玹躺到床上时忍不住感叹。之前每次“深蓝”上和人聊天都是三句就直切主题，很快就确定现实见面的时间，当然往往地点都是酒店房间。这才是成年人的方式嘛，时间可是很宝贵的。然而今天自己真的兴致勃勃地跟李泰容仅仅聊着食物、音乐、游戏之类杂七杂八的琐碎事情，连时间流逝都没发现，居然还因此打破了自己的作息规律，也不知道哪来的耐心。郑在玹想着翻了一个身，平复情绪进入睡眠。  
算了不想了，反正总会把李泰容吃到手的。

来日方长，有的是时间。

—————

第二天由于下班后被同事拉去日式烧鸟屋喝酒聚餐，回到家的郑在玹直接趴到床上睡着了，与李泰容的约定早已被抛到脑后。

第三日晚郑在玹终于有时间坐在电脑前登录“深蓝”，他扒了一口刚刚在便利店买的牛肉便当，前天的对话浮现在他脑中，他笑着点开消息列表。

郑在玹皱起眉头，李泰容居然一条消息都没有给他发，连预想中的质问他为什么毁约都没有，如此被动的对象他还是第一次遇到。不过此时对方头像旁不断闪烁的绿光显示着他在线。

“啧---”郑在玹咂了一下嘴，双手放到键盘上开始输入，“泰容，这两天过得好吗。”

等到郑在玹无聊地把便当吃完了李泰容都还没有回复，只有屏幕上的小绿点不断闪烁着。

这是生气了？郑在玹皱起眉头，这家伙也太幼稚难搞了，不过是个Y炮论坛而已，又不是谈恋爱。不过，他又不禁轻笑起来，这种容易闹脾气的对象在床上也别有情趣，他眯起眼睛。

郑在玹正打算再发出一条信息，“......我很好。在玹呢，这两天过得好吗？”对话框里终于跳出李泰容的消息。  
对方柔和的问句突然让郑在玹有种莫名的愧疚感，神使鬼差开始主动解释道：“昨天一个同事升职了，下班后请我们去烧鸟屋喝酒庆祝。等到午夜才结束，回来的时候我太困直接睡着了，所以才不小心失约，对不起。”郑在玹瞪着屏幕上的字，烦躁地抓抓头，他是怎么了，为什么要对李泰容解释这么多，反正目的只是上床而已。  
“没关系，”这次李泰容倒是回复得很快，“生活……现实的人生当然更重要，毕竟活着……活着就要用力活着不是吗？（配了个微笑的表情）聚餐的东西好吃吗？”  
对方的善解人意让郑在玹愧疚感加重了，不过什么活不活的，这人是要开始讨论人生哲理了吗，郑在玹轻嗤一声，只是个Y炮交友论坛而已。但对话框的字又令他忍不住勾起嘴角，又是吃，有点可爱啊。

“昨天的烧鸟烤的倒都很有水准，配烤鸡肉丸的烤酱沙司是店主手作的，烧鸡皮也烤得很脆，连我平常不爱碰的七味唐辛子和柚子胡椒都弄得很适口。”郑在玹心里再次忍不住为自己在“深蓝”上前所未有的话多感叹，“你什么时候有空？我带你去吃～”郑在玹补上一句，满意地点点头，是时候切入主题了。不过因为李泰容表现出的单纯与羞涩，他决定破天荒委婉一次。

李泰容过了很久都没有回复，久到郑在玹忍不住皱眉思考难道是自己太直白了？这种程度都不行的话对方未免也太保守了。

“......好呀。谢谢在玹。我也很想和你一起去吃，很想尝一尝，真的很期待。”  
看到李泰容的回复后郑在玹的眼睛亮了起来，从出生到现在，他的邀约还从来没有失败过，这次也不会例外。  
“后天怎么样？后天我下班后带你去吃。”郑在玹开始期待与李泰容的晚餐了，不过更值得期待的显然是晚餐之后顺理成章的事。

“......后天我可能不行。我最近......最近不在市里。”  
“这样啊......你现在是在出差或者旅游吗？大概什么时候会回来？”  
“我也不知道我现在在哪里......”

郑在玹皱起眉头，什么叫不知道自己在哪里，的确是个人隐私没有必要告诉论坛上的Y炮对象，但这是什么烂理由。

“啊不是......我的意思是......我现在呆的地方很远......周日怎么样？周日我会回来。”像是知道自己的话不妥，李泰容又补上了一句。  
郑在玹满意地笑了笑，琥珀色的眼睛弯了起来，“好啊，那就这个周末吧。晚上六点半怎么样，就在市政府后面两条街的位置，叫做花明烧鸟屋。店外挂着好几个用汉字写着居酒屋字样的红灯笼，很容易找到。”  
“嗯，好的。”这次李泰容回复的很快，“真的很期待。”

剩下的时间他们又像上次一样七七八八聊了一堆东西，两人兴趣爱好甚至审美取向都异常合拍。要不是逛“深蓝”就是抱着最原始本能的目的，真的好像找到了此生知己一样，郑在玹笑着喝了一口回家时买的桃子冰茶。

找到一个既能上床又能聊天交心的床伴也不错，何况还顶着这么好看的脸蛋。

——————

接下来的几天几乎每天晚上郑在玹都花3、4个小时与李泰容聊天，天天都因此到凌晨一两点才因考虑到要工作逼迫自己下线睡觉。这简直是郑在玹活这么多年最不可思议的一次经历。虽然周围人对他的评价都是温柔体贴，又开朗好相处，但只有郑在玹知道自己的内心其实严格保持着与他人的距离，从来没有回到家私下还花这么多时间与人聊天过。可能因为没遇过长成这样的人吧，郑在玹为自己非常规的行为找出蹩脚的解释。

李泰容大多数时候都像小孩子一样天真可爱，兴致勃勃谈着自己常循环的舞曲，最爱吃的面包，原来看过的电影，之前玩过的游戏。但有时也会显出稍稍的强势，比如上次他们聊到对半年前一部歌舞片片中主演舞蹈的专业度，李泰容非常犀利地详细指出了几个细节动作的外行表现，郑在玹这才知道原来李泰容还会跳舞。

随着聊天内容的深入郑在玹慢慢知道了李泰容不少事，比如李泰容很爱干净，有洁癖而且会像强迫症一样把东西都摆放得非常整齐，就连玩部落冲突游戏都要把建筑物码放得整整齐齐的程度。郑在玹承认他知道后第一个想法是李泰容的身体摸上去一定很享受，吻上说不定还会尝到沐浴乳的清香。

比如李泰容很会做饭，最拿手的菜是刀削面。郑在玹回复：“我做辣椒炒肉也是一绝哦，有机会做给你吃。”李泰容很高兴的样子，配上脸红笑着的表情说“好呀。”

比如李泰容最爱吃的西餐是牛肉里脊意大利烩饭。郑在玹立刻跟李泰容分享了他大学时候跟父母去意大利旅游吃当地risotto的经历，说烩饭的灵魂是洋葱和帕里森奶酪。李泰容羡慕地回真好呀，真希望自己也能去当地尝一尝。郑在玹看到对话框的消息又同样说道:“等到下次国家公假带你去。”郑在玹倒没有说谎，他是真的想带李泰容去。李泰容说好。

比如李泰容其实比郑在玹还要大两岁，才高中毕业的原因是初中毕业后家里出了点事，没有马上接着上，延迟了好几年入学。郑在玹知道后瞪圆了眼，“叫哥吧~”李泰容写道。不知道为什么看着李泰容头像的郑在玹仿佛能想到他笑着打出这三个字的样子，很快顺从打出“好吧，泰容哥~”“嗯~乖~在玹尼~”“那哥以后要好好照顾弟弟哦。”“哈哈当然没问题，弟弟乖~好好听话~”郑在玹想着李泰容此时可能的表情一脸黑线，不过脸上却自己都没意识到的浮现浅浅幸福的微笑。

比如高中合影那张的男生的确是李泰容曾经暗恋过的对象。看到李泰容淡淡地回“曾经喜欢过”，郑在玹莫名生出一股醋意，“我比他帅~”“而且比他强，各方面的。”忍不住又补上一句，还略带私心地隐晦调了下情。李泰容回了一个大笑的表情，“当然~在玹最帅了！”这句话让郑在玹连续两天都心情很好。

—————

郑在玹也陆陆续续告诉了李泰容很多事。

比如郑在玹很喜欢烘焙，尤其喜欢小时候妈妈给烤的面包，说味道很香。“周日见面时我带一块我烤的给你尝尝，让你从此嫌弃外面糕点店店卖的面包~”李泰容说好。

比如郑在玹小时候跟着父母在美国康涅狄格州生活过四年，还一起开车在美国东部旅行过。郑在玹滔滔不绝讲了小时候的一些见闻，东西方各种不同生活与文化习惯的碰撞引起了李泰容的好奇，一直问东问西问个不停。郑在玹说下次带李泰容去康州他小时候住过的小区散步，李泰容说好。

比如郑在玹喜欢吃土豆配白砂糖，从小就这么搭配着吃。“真的很好吃的，到时一定要拉你试一下！”李泰容说好。

比如郑在玹虽然不怎么看漫画书，但特别喜欢海绵宝宝的动画片。“周日吃完晚饭泰容来我家一起看吧~”郑在玹带着私心写道，李泰容说好。

比如郑在玹如果回到小时候最想学芭蕾舞，因为觉得还能再长高高。“在玹已经这么高了还要长高吗！那我怎么办啊！”知道郑在玹比自己高6厘米的李泰容哀嚎，郑在玹看着对话框低低笑出声，“话说哥既然会跳街舞，下次见面跳给我看好不好？~”配上了个撒娇的表情。李泰容说好。

—————

周日很快就到来了，也是认识李泰容的第七天。郑在玹从中午就开始冻牛奶，准备黄油、酵母、盐和砂糖，揉面团打算烤奶油吐司。他记得李泰容喜欢吃软又甜的东西特意加了双倍的糖和酵母，让吐司味道更加松软香甜。一个人住到后来由于工作太累越来越懒常以外卖和便利店便当度日的他，好久没有这么认真准备过食物了。不过闻着烤箱中吐司散发出来飘散于整个房间的香气，想象着李泰容吃它的样子与可能的笑容，郑在玹突然觉得很满足。

六点的时候郑在玹就提着自己下午刚考好的面包来到花明居酒屋，出门时他特地洗了个澡喷了香水，还仔细检查了自己衣服每一根褶皱与每一条牙齿缝隙，一向对自己外貌很自信的他居然有一点点紧张。当然更多的，是无限的期待。

—————  
“先生不好意思，本店还有一个小时就打烊了，您如果需要点菜品的话请在十分钟内下单。”郑在玹双手抱胸瞪着面前早已放凉的麦茶，眼里些微湿润，染上了自己都没察觉到的委屈。从六点坐到了九点，三个小时了，李泰容并没有出现。不敢置信自己居然就这样被放了鸽子，郑在玹赌气般立刻点了一堆菜。这么好吃的东西没吃到是他没福气！我要全部吃掉！郑在玹孩子气地想。  
吃完两人份的郑在玹撑得有点难受，他看向手边躺着的棕纸袋，里面是自己花了两个半小时烤好的奶油吐司。在是带回家还是直接扔进垃圾桶的选择中挣扎了一分钟，郑在玹还是决定把它提回家。当早餐也好，毕竟是自己亲手做的，没吃到是他没福气！

—————

回到家已经十一点半了，还在生气的郑在玹往床上一躺本来想直接睡过去，但躺了不到三分钟还是决定爬起来打开电脑，登录“深蓝”。今晚不好好问问李泰容他烦躁失落的情绪就难以平复。

在一溜呈绿色或者灰色的光点中，不停闪烁的绿点格外显眼。也格外烦人！郑在玹心想。

“嘟---嘟----”李泰容在这时发来了视频邀请。

郑在玹露出讶异的表情，要知道之前好几次他跟李泰容提视频对话的要求都被后者以各种理由无情拒绝了。

哼，讨好我也没用，放鸽子的事没这么容易过去。郑在玹气鼓鼓地想，但手还是忍不住点击了接受。

—————

映入眼帘的是灰蒙蒙的夜空，似乎是在郊外的野地？郑在玹皱起眉头，李泰容不跑来和他约会在什么鬼地方晃荡。

画面突然模糊扭曲了下，短暂的杂音后李泰容终于出现在电脑屏幕上。很漂亮，跟照片上一模一样，黑亮的大眼睛像要把人吸进去一样。只是看起来气色好像很不好，嘴唇没有什么血色。而且不知道是不是郑在玹的错觉，李泰容的脸有点白到快透明了，隐隐透出身后的夜色。

“你怎么了？怎么脸色跟鬼一样？”担心让郑在玹忍不住脱口问道。随即想起自己应该是生气的状态，又立刻紧紧闭上嘴。  
李泰容笑了。李泰容笑起来的样子真的很好看，温柔又天真，像猫一样。

“在玹的声音跟我想象中一样好听。”李泰容的声音也像他的人一样带着缥缈和空灵感，还带着些微的电流杂音。在那种鬼地方信号能好就有鬼了，郑在玹撇撇嘴心想。

“今天晚上泰容哥的做法很令我伤心。”郑在玹沉不住气先提起。  
李泰容依然挂着温柔的笑，“晚上我去了，在玹真的很帅气。”  
骗人。郑在玹心想。店里每个进出的客人他都观察着，就那么一个小居酒屋，李泰容来了的话能躲到哪里去。

“哥哥对弟弟撒谎不太好哦。”  
李泰容歪了歪头，抿起嘴微笑，大大的眼睛隔着屏幕温柔凝视着郑在玹，“我真的去了。在玹点了梅子鸡肉串、芝士鸡肉串、烤鸡皮、烤大虾、烤香菇、烤鸡胗、烤秋葵和盐烤鲭花鱼对不对？在玹吃得很香，一定很好吃吧~”  
全部是今晚郑在玹点的菜品，李泰容怎么会知道？郑在玹突然感到不安起来。

“你-----”

“叫我泰容吧，好吗，在玹？叫我一声泰容。”还没等郑在玹问完李泰容就柔柔地截断他的话。

看着李泰容的眼睛与笑容，郑在玹不自觉心软了。感觉脑中的无数问号也不再那么重要了。“泰容，”郑在玹轻轻念道，“泰容，泰容，泰容……”忍不住连喊了好几声。

李泰容大笑起来，眼睛弯成月牙，笑道：“在玹的酒窝真的很可爱~”  
我才不可爱。郑在玹心里反驳道，“泰容---”

“在玹，”李泰容又直接打断他，收起笑容，用很认真的眼神注视郑在玹，“在玹，我真的很幸福。你真的让我感到很幸福。”

郑在玹的不安感更重了。

“泰------”话音未落，屏幕就在一阵电流杂音后黑了，随后页面显示对方已结束视频，李泰容头像旁的小绿点也第一次不在闪烁状态，呈灰色。

郑在玹不甘心地发了好多条消息过去，李泰容始终没有上线。

——————

之后的日子李泰容就从郑在玹的生活中凭空消失了，仿佛那七天做了一场大梦一般。李泰容头像旁的小点一直保持着灰色，再也没有变绿过。郑在玹发的无数条消息都石沉大海，杳无回音。  
在坚持每天给李泰容发消息差不多一个月后，郑在玹保存了李泰容的头像和三张生活照，然后注销了自己的“深蓝”账号。

而两人居然也没有留下其他任何联系方式，本来就是没有缘分注定失去的关系吧。  
就当是场梦吧，梦醒了该回归现实生活了。这世界没有谁离了谁就活不下去，太阳每天都在照常升起不是吗。  
明天公司还有一堆工作要忙呢。

—————

秋天到了，冬天也过去，新的春天又随之降临。去年夏天的七日小插曲，终究消散在琐碎繁忙的日常生活中。郑在玹几乎忘了李泰容这个人了。

“给你们看我中学时的照片！”新来的同事在聚餐上翻出自己的毕业照笑道。郑在玹笑着接过传过来的手机，笑容微微凝固了，校服的款式看上去有莫名的熟悉感，淹没在心底的回忆被撕开翻出。“加一个kakao好友吧，以后工作上有什么不熟悉的事可以问我。”，分别时郑在玹笑着对那个同事说道，琥珀色的眼睛弯弯的，脸上挂起亲切的酒窝。

\--————

娇艳欲滴的花瓣上还挂着水珠，郑在玹抱着一大束红玫瑰坐在出租车上看向窗外，琥珀色的瞳仁里映着金粉色的天空，今日的日暮渲染得天空壮阔而瑰丽。

“第六排左起第三个就是。”看过照片后门口的管理员老头走出门卫亭帮忙指出方向。  
郑在玹轻轻踩在草地上，现在是初春，地上是刚冒出的新芽，绿莹莹碧油油地带着生机。他的脸上挂着淡淡的微笑，眼底很平静又带着不易察觉的温柔。

李泰容的照片很容易辨认，跟“深蓝”上的头像一模一样，只不过换成了黑白色。简洁而光秃秃的墓碑上除了一张照片与李泰容的名字什么都没有，连别的墓碑都刻着的在世年份都没有。  
当然，李泰容的墓前也是光秃秃的，别的墓碑前摆放的鲜花或卡片都没有。

郑在玹弯下腰把一路捧着的玫瑰放下，99朵红艳艳的玫瑰被夕阳染上金光。郑在玹细长白皙的手指轻轻滑过李泰容的脸，仿佛在仔细抚摸描摹他的轮廓。然后郑在玹把颤抖的唇瓣轻轻印上还沾染着尘埃的黑白照片，给了照片中带着浅到几乎察觉不到微笑的人一个温柔的吻。

—————

从小父亲就跟别的女人跑了去了别的城市，再也没有回来过。初中毕业那年母亲因病去世，家里的存款在母亲治疗时就全部掏空，之后为了生存自己到快餐店、工地等地方打了好几年工。高中时跟同班同学写情书表白结果情书被贴到校门口的告示栏上，那个同学还是男女生中都大受欢迎的篮球队长。从此变成学校的笑柄与欺负的对象，并被全班孤立。中间有次被欺负狠了发狠打了一次架，虽然结果是被多人狠揍一顿，但也让找麻烦的人少了很多。同学谈起他来都忍不住露出恶心的表情，就连一两个女生在夸完他帅后都会补上一句“可惜是个同性恋。”老师的评价是“长得挺好，人话也不多比较细心。但读书成绩很差劲。而且老跟人打架，还经常和那些不三不四的人混在一起玩什么地下街舞。”

高中毕业的第二天，李泰容吞下了一大瓶从药店买的安眠药，永远睡着了。

日子正是郑在玹认识李泰容的第一天。

这是在拜托那个新同事收集信息、找学弟学妹要联系方式询问，以及自己到那个中学实地问过几个人过后整理得到的信息。  
郑在玹花了好几天才消化。

——————

天已经完全黑了，月亮从云层后露出轮廓。郑在玹在李泰容的坟前坐下，一直静静凝视着石碑上的照片。  
一小枝樱花蔓延到了墓碑上方，白天由于光线不甚显眼，郑在玹现在才发现。

花明。

小小白色的樱花让周围的黑暗也隐约发亮。

-

希望这篇文看到最后依然给你留下的是温暖的感觉

LOFTER同名：http://borntodie755.lofter.com/post/20252bbf_1c621c613

—

稍微解释下：写的时候是按死去的人头七会回来的观念写的，人死后的灵魂会在人间与阴界的混沌中间地带徘徊停滞七天。

至于“花明”其实是一个日语词，的确是鲜艳的夜樱让周围的夜色都变得明亮的意思。  
本身不会日语，但看到这个词时觉得很美，就写下了这个故事。


End file.
